Paso Del Tiempo
by Mitsuki Fullbuster
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia había pasado cinco años separada de su pasado y de una verdad que alguien le oculto, un día que trabajaba se había encontrado con los causantes de su tensión y preocupación, pero sobre todo tenia que enfrentar a su ex-novio y su mejor amigo de la infancia.¿Contra que se debatirá Rukia , el amor y cariño de Ichigo o la amistad y confianza de Renji? Véanlo Aquí.
1. Conociendolos

**_Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de "Paso del Tiempo"._**

**_NO PERMITIRE QUE PUBLIQUEN MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO._**

**_Gracias a: Anime Love y a Misel-Kuchiki por sus Reviews que hacen que continúe con la historia._**

**_Las canciones que canta Rukia es sorpresa al igual que la canción que cantan Ishida, Renji, Hisagi e Ichigo._**

**_Bueno no los atraso más, A LEER._**

Capitulo 3: Fiesta de Cumpleaños (Part 1).

**_Alrededor de unas 6 horas, Rukia se terminaba de vestir, su ropa consistía en un vestido negro y zapatos sin tacón y estaba finamente maquillada, estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien abrió antes que ella encontrándose... con Ichigo._**

**Pov's Ichigo**

.-Ichigo, ¿Qué haces Aquí?-Me dijo un poco nerviosa, y por cómo estaba vestida me Sonroje ya que llevaba un vestido negro hasta el muslo y estaba finamente maquillada, lo que hacía resaltar su belleza.

.-Yo…yo…yo…yo solo venia para alistarme, solo eso.-Le dije un poco nervioso pues se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido negro que llamaba la atención pero una pregunta surgió en mi ¿Sera ella la chica que cantara antes que nosotros?

.-Bueno, te dejo para que te puedas alistar.-Me dijo un poco distraída mientras recogía su ropa y la guardaba en su bolso y lo que dijo me dejo sorprendido.-No quiero ver algo que me tentara a tocar y me desconcentrara en el Cumpleaños.-Me dijo mientras se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa, se iba ir pero la detuve cerrando la puerta con pestillo para que nadie entrara a solas con Rukia.

.-Pero que…-No termino de decir lo que quería decir porque la estaba besando, No podía seguir ocultándolo más deseaba besarla desde esta mañana y ahora lo estaba haciendo, ¡Estaba besando a Rukia, por dios!

El beso estaba subiendo de tono, de uno lento a otro más deseado y apasionado que no se dieron cuenta que cayeron en la cama que estaba ahí mientras se besaban, Ichigo le empezó a subir lentamente el vestido que traía Rukia mientras empezaba a besar su cuello y volvía a sus labios, no podía aguantar más el deseo de hacerla suya en ese momento, pero no podía hacerlo porque tenía que estar listo en veinte minutos para la presentación del cumpleaños.

Me separe de ella para verla a los ojos, y me sonroje por lo que había hecho y por la posición en la que estábamos, si no hubiera cerrado la puerta cualquiera de mis amigos lo hubiera malinterpretado.

.-Creo que debería bajar ha bajo o si no me retaran.-Me dijo muy sonrojada y nerviosa, pero me sorprendí cambiáramos de posición y me besara para después salir de la habitación.

.-Creo que será mejor que deje de pensar en ese beso y me empiece a alistar para la presentación.

**_Luego de 20 minutos, Ichigo estaba bajando mientras sus amigos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Rukia caminar con Urahara hacia ellos._**

.-Bueno chicos, ella será la que cantara antes que ustedes, Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki-san ellos son los jóvenes que cantaran después de ti.-Nos dijo y no teníamos que presentarnos porque ya nos conoce.

.-Bueno ya es hora de dar inicio al cumpleaños.-Dijo y se retiro junto con Rukia quien al verme se sonrojo un poco, supongo que fue por lo que paso en la habitación.

.-Bueno, damos Inicio al cumpleaños Nº15 de Yuki y Miyuki Urahara, esta canción es compuesta por la cantante, con Ustedes Kuchiki Rukia.-Dijo a lo que vi a Rukia caminar con una guitarra pasar a el escenario.

Wish You Were Here

(Avril Lavigne)

_El sonido de la guitarra se empezaba a escuchar junto con una voz…_

_I can be tough __  
>I can be strong<br>But with you  
>It's not like that at all<br>There's a girl  
>That gives a shit<br>Behind this wall  
>You just walk through it<br>And I remember  
>All those <em>_crazy things__you said __  
>You let them running through my head<br>You're always there  
>You're everywhere<br>But right I wish you were here  
>All those crazy things we did<br>Didn't think about  
>Just went with it<br>You're always there  
>You're everywhere<br>But right now I wish you were here_

_(CORO)  
>Damn, damn, damn<br>What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
>I wish you were here<br>Damn, damn, damn  
>What I'd do to have you near, near, near<br>I wish you were here_

_I love the way you are  
>It's who I am<br>__Don__'t have to try hard __  
>We always say, say like it is<br>And the truth is that I really miss  
>All those crazy things you said<br>You let them running through my head  
>You're always there<br>You're everywhere  
>But right I wish you were here<br>All those crazy things we did  
>Didn't think about<br>Just went with it  
>You're always there<br>You're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<em>

_(CORO)  
>Damn, damn, damn<br>What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
>I wish you were here<br>Damn, damn, damn  
>What I'd do to have you near, near, near<br>I wish you were here_

_No, I don't wanna let go  
>I just wanna to let you to know<br>That I never wanna let go (x2)_

_(CORO)(x2)  
>Damn, damn, damn<br>What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
>I wish you were here<br>Damn, damn, damn  
>What I'd do to have you near, near, near<br>I wish you were here._

Todos le aplaudieron y que querían otra y empezó a cantar…Pero Urahara entro y dio una vez más la presentación de Rukia pero que esperan un poco y nosotros nos sorprendimos de que Rukia se llevara a Renji para el hotel de arriba, eso me hizo hervir la sangre los celos, ¿por que se llevaba a Renji y para que?

**Pov's Rukia.**

.-Que te parece Renji, el vestuario.-Le dije pues quería saber la opinión de mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

.-Pues te queda bien, mas a matar a todos con esa vestimenta.-Me dijo y empezamos a dirigirnos a la salida para bajar.

Ya estando a bajo Urahara me presento de nuevo, pero antes de salir para el escenario sentí que alguien me miraba y voltee a ver quién era, era Ichigo quien me miraba sonrojado por mi vestimenta y me asegure de ver en su mirada algo de deseo y fuego al verme, me puse roja por la mirada intensa que me daba y me di vuelta para la otra canción que iba a cantar.

.-Bueno, aquí recibimos una vez más a Kuchiki Rukia.-Dijo y salió para comenzar a cantar la canción que compuso ella misma.

_Empezó a sonar un piano de fondo…_

_Genio Atrapado._

_(Christina Aguilera)._

_Vamos, vamos... __  
>uh, oh, uh, oh, uh, oh<br>Vamos, vamos  
>Un siglo llevo en soledad<br>Atrapada queriendo escapar  
>Soñando que alguien... me libere<br>Me lanzas un beso  
>Y yo te quiero amar<br>Pero hay un precio  
>Que tendrás que pagar<br>Para que me entregue_

_Oh  
>Mi cuerpo dice quiero<br>Oh  
>Pero mi alma tiene miedo<br>Si me quieres junto a ti  
>Frota bien y ya verás<br>Como un __genio__liberado __  
>Haré tus <em>_sueños realidad__  
>Si me quieres junto a ti<br>Gánate mi corazón  
>Tres deseos te concedo<br>Si me juras tu amor  
>Como un genio <em>_atrapado__espero __  
>Liberarme con tu amor sincero<br>Como un genio atrapado espero  
>Ven, ven, a sacarme de aquí<br>Bailando nos domina la pasión  
>Nuestros impulsos fuera de control<br>Es tan difícil...contenerse  
>Piensas que hoy <em>_tal vez__sucederá __  
>Pero yo sé que nada pasará<br>Tienes que quererme (tienes que quererme)_

_Oh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
>Oh<br>Mi cuerpo dice quiero  
>Oh<br>Pero mi alma tiene miedo  
>Si me quieres junto a ti<br>Frota bien y ya verás  
>Como un genio liberado<br>Haré tus sueños realidad  
>Si me quieres junto a ti<br>Gánate mi corazón  
>Tres deseos te concedo<br>Si me juras tu amor  
>Como un genio atrapado espero<br>Liberarme con tu amor sincero  
>Como un genio atrapado espero<br>Ven, ven, a sacarme de aquí  
>Como un genio atrapado espero<br>Liberarme con tu amor sincero  
>(Si me quieres junto a tí)<br>Como un genio atrapado espero  
>Ven, ven, a sacarme de aquí<em>

_Oh  
>Mi cuerpo dice quiero<br>Oh  
>Pero mi alma tiene miedo<br>Si me quieres junto a ti  
>Frota bien mi lámpara<br>Como un genio liberado  
>(Soy el genio atrapado)<br>Haré tus sueños realidad  
>Si me quieres junto a tí<br>Gánate mi corazón  
>Tres deseos te concedo<br>Si me juras tu amor  
>(Si me juras tu amor)<br>Si me quieres junto a tí  
>(Si me quieres junto a tí)<br>Frota bien y ya verás  
>Como un genio liberado<em>

_(oh Yeah oh, amor)  
>Haré tus sueños realidad<br>Si me quieres junto a ti  
>(atrapado baby)<br>Gánate mi corazón  
>(oh, Yeah)<br>Tres deseos te concedo  
>(oh, sí, vamos, vamos)<br>Si me juras tu amor  
>Como un genio atrapado espero<br>Ven, ven a sacarme de aquí._

_Cuando termino todos aplaudieron como locos…_

Rukia se empezó a dirigir para la habitación del hotel que había arriba y cuando entro vio que estaba yo sin polera pues me había dado cuenta que me puse otro traje que no era de la canción que cantaríamos y sentí abrir la puerta y gire para ver quién era y era Rukia quien estaba parada en la puerta muy sonrojada por la situación.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Un poco largo pero bueno._**

**_Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de "Paso Del Tiempo"_**

**_Próximo capítulo: Fiesta de Cumpleaños Part 2._**

**_Bueno eso es todo Dejen Reviews porfa…_**

**_Ruki and Ichi._**


	2. Chapter 2: La verdad oculta

**_Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de Paso Del Tiempo._**

**_En el capitulo anterior:_**

.-Ocurre que...en el día que te fuiste, Le ocurrió algo a Ichigo por la Tristeza de que te fueras sin contarte lo que paso días antes de que te fueras a kyoto y con la discusión que tuvieron antes de irte, esa es la verdad que el guardo él lo más profundo de su ser.-Me dijo mas serio de lo normal.

.-Que paso el día que me fui a kyoto, que le paso a Ichigo, ¿Le ocurrió algo?-Le dije y le agarre fuerte el cuello de la camisa.- ¿QUE LE OCURRIO A ICHIGO? DIMELO AHORA RENJI!-Le dije alterada y curiosa por saber que le paso a Ichigo.

.-Sufrió un...-Me dijo a lo que me quede shock con lo que dijo, Ichigo había tenido un...

**_Fin del capítulo anterior._**

**_Bueno les daré un avance de mi próxima historia "This Love"_**

**_"Ese amor que le profesaba a esa enana lo estaba volviendo loco.-Este amor sí que me vuelve loco y mas encima estúpido. _**

**_.- Este amor me vuelve loca, ¿se supone que somos amigos no?-Pensaba Rukia."_**

**_Bueno ese fue un avance de This Love._**

**_Bueno ahora si a que disfruten de este capítulo._**

**_A LEER…_**

Capitulo 2: La verdad Oculta.

.-Sufrió un Accidente por conducir medio ebrio después de ahogar sus penas por que te fuiste sin saber lo quería decirte en alcohol y no supo cómo fue que su auto se salió de control chocando con otro auto y quedo Inconsciente hasta que llegaron los paramédicos pues era el más afectado, lo atendieron y rápidamente se lo llevaron, al llegar lo llevaron a urgencias para operar las heridas que presentaba Ichigo, según recuerdo las heridas que tenía cuando lo fuimos ver, tenía una en la cabeza , una en el abdomen y la otra era en su brazo y Hombro, Nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que eso se lo merecía por no perdonarte cuando tuvieron esa discusión que según él había destruido el poco amor que se profesaban y por haber conducido en estado de ebriedad. Después el se recupero de las heridas y apenas salió trato de localizar tu paradero decirte lo que había pasado con Senna y pedirte perdón a lo cual no le fue muy bien, por lo que decidió rehacer su vida al lado de su familia quien lo aceptaron diciendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto sobre todo su abuelo a quien para nada le agrado que dejaras a Ichigo, pero dijo que no se arrepentía de haberte conocido y que por ti llego a tomar aquella decisión y empezó a salir con Lucy un par de meses para poder olvidarte y no lo consiguió a lo cual Lucy entendió y termino con el cuándo le dijo que siguiera con tu búsqueda y que nunca se rinda, con eso fueron inseparables pues Lucy lo ayudaba a localizarte y lo consiguió diciéndolo que estabas en Kyoto, fue con eso y solo eso para devolverle el brillo en sus ojos cosa que volvió a Ichigo como era y nosotros nos alegramos de que fuera el mismo otra vez, dejo de vivir con su familia y se fue a vivir con nosotros a un apartamento cerca de donde estudiábamos, pero después de enterarse de algo volvió a deprimirse y ahogarse en alcohol todo la noche solo en su habitación, nos conto que su madre había fallecido de cáncer y que nunca se los dijo para no preocupar a su familia y a su único hijo varón. Al día siguiente lo acompañamos al funeral de su madre y de lo cual lloro cuando todos se fueron menos su familia y nosotros, queríamos compartir ese dolor con él pues los Únicos que lo abrazaron a parte de su familia fui yo con Ishida, pues entendíamos el dolor que se sentía al perder a un ser querido, después cayó en una depresión muy fuerte por la pérdida de su madre que casi no dormía y no comía bien pues cada día que pasaba su apetito iba reduciendo mas y mas, hasta que llego Lucy diciendo que no se diera por vencido y siguiera con su vida que su madre estaba en un lugar mejor y observando cómo su hijo se destruía así mismo a causa de su muerte y con eso empezó a comer y dormir las horas necesarias, pero todavía triste por lo que había hecho consigo mismo y por no admitir que ella ya no estaba en su mundo, pero las palabras que le dijo Lucy lo volvió a la normalidad según lo que escuche decirle a Ichigo fue:" No digas que te rindes, porque no es así, el amor que dios les dio a ustedes para estar juntos es más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa, por ese amor fue que sigues con vida y te seguirá manteniendo hasta el punto que llegues a depositarlo en la persona que amas con el corazón, prométeme que nunca más dirás que te rindes, me oíste bien Ichigo" y con eso se quedo más tranquilo y siguió adelante para seguir viviendo por su cuenta y poder terminar de estudiar tranquilamente y sacar el titulo de medicina y de Administración, pasaron los años donde se olvido de lo que Buscaba y trataba de trabajar duro y terminar siendo el mejor medico de la ciudad Karakura Hasta hace rato cuando te vio se acordó de su promesa de seguir buscándote.- Termino de decirme mirándome preocupado de cómo reaccionara ante aquel relato.

Sentí mis mejillas Húmedas y gire para verme al espejo y ver que estaba llorando, Renji me puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo y me abrace a él y desahogando mi llanto por que había pasado Ichigo en el tiempo que estuve en Kyoto y todo lo que sufrió en esos cinco años.

.-Te sientes mejor Rukia.-Me dijo y solo asentí al momento que sonaba un celular que supuse que era de Renji.-Espera un poco, será unos minutos.-Me dijo y contesto su celular.

.-Que quieren, estoy ocupado hablando con alguien.-Dijo al que lo estaba llamando.

_.-Que forma de hablar Abarai-Kun, solo llamaba para decirte que te estamos esperando para hablar con Urahara-san.-Le dijeron al otro lado._

.-Ya voy para allá.-Dijo dando finalizada la llamada, volteo para verme y me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.-Otro día Hablamos Rukia.-Me dijo retirándose del baño y cuando Salí las chicas que trabajaban ahí me acorralaron a una pared y me hicieron varias preguntas.

.-Que hacías con ese bombón dentro del baño, Rukia-chan.- Me dijeron todas al mismo tiempo y les respondí.

.-Solo habla con él y nada más, Bueno ahora que saben vayan a seguir trabajando antes de que el jefe venga nos deje sin sueldo.-Les dije y fueron a su labor como buenas niñas.

**_Mientras en la Oficina, Urahara escuchaba atento a lo que les decían los chicos…_**

.-Bueno, que puedo decir, me encanta la canción y les digo tienen mi permiso para presentarse en el café hoy en la tarde después de que una de las empleadas haga una presentación vienen ustedes, de acuerdo.-Nos dijo Un Rubio detrás de su escritorio, pues quien más que Urahara Kisuke, que lo hacía por el cumpleaños de sus dos hijas.

.-Esta bien, como ya recibimos respuesta nos vamos retirando, o si no Yamamoto-dono nos castigara por llegar tarde un día de semana.-Nos dijo el tonto de Ishida a lo no le estaba prestando atención y miraba por el ventanal a Rukia que estaba atendiendo a unos muchachos de preparatoria, Hasta que me fije que cuando fue a dejar el pedido un chico de preparatoria se le acercaba peligrosamente mientras que Rukia hablaba con una de las empleadas que a mi parecer era Rangiku-san y no se daba cuenta que alguien se le acercaba no solo para hablar, no podía permitir que alguien que no sea yo la tocara, espera un momento, porque estoy celoso, se supone que terminamos hace cinco años, pero no podía permitir que ese muchacho la tocara como se le dé la gana, Salí y comencé a bajar las escaleras para ir donde estaba Rukia, pero cuando llegue fue demasiado tarde, el tipo ese ya había tocado el trasero de Rukia y ahora se encontraba discutiendo con Rukia.

.-Oye, como te atreves a tocarme así maldito descarado, no sabes que es tenerle respeto a una dama.-Le dijo, pero el maldito le volvió a tocar el trasero a lo que me acerque para golpear a ese maldito pero me detuve a escuchar lo que hablo ese chico.

.-Eres muy bella para estar sola, solo quiero aprovechar antes de que te quiten de mi lado preciosura, vamos para arriba a conversar un rato.-Le dijo a lo que adivine que no solo iban a conversar, me enfurecí y empecé a dirigirme hacia el chico que estaba a su lado y llegue justo antes de que Rukia respondiera algo.

.- ¡Oye tenle más respeto!-Le dije mientras lo golpeaba y le decía.-Acaso nunca te enseñaron respeto hacia las mujeres, ¡pues si es así te digo que a las mujeres se les respeta Grandísimo Idiota.-Le dije a lo que el muchacho se alejo de donde estábamos Rukia y yo, quien justo nos miramos como si nuestras miradas dijeran lo que no podemos decir, Iba a irme pero su mano me detuvo e hiso que volteara a mirarla y me encontré con esos ojos que tanto había soñado con volver a ver y lo estaba haciendo ahora.

.-Gracias, por salvarme de ese tipo para quien sabe que quería conmigo, agradezco tu ayuda…Ichigo.-Me dijo algo sonrojada, algo que no pase por alto se veía tan…Un momento porque se sonrojaba, eso significa sigue sintiendo algo por mí, pero alcance a escuchar algo que me dejo claro del porque de su sonrojo…

.-Como me gustaría que estuviese conmigo, justo en este momento.-Me dijo casi en un susurro que solo yo y sus amigas alcanzaron a escuchar, Voltee a ver quién me observaba tanto, eran mis amigos quienes veían sorprendidos por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos y gire para poder ver a la causante del sueño que tuve en la mañana, para abrazarla a lo que tomo por sorpresa a todos sobre toda a Rukia.

.-No te preocupes, pero fíjate de quien te sigue por si a caso de que te pase algo malo.-Le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos y de nuevo le dije pero en un tono que solo ella me escucho.-Y no sabes en esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para no besarte, y también me gustaría tenerte cerca para que nada te pase.-Le dije en su oído y le di un beso en la mejilla y me retire junto con mis amigos nos despedimos de Urahara para ir al hospital.

**Pov's Rukia.**

.-Kuchiki-san estas bien, te noto un poco distraída.-Me dijo Inue, pues era cierto estaba distraída por la mirada que me dio Ichigo y como había reaccionado cuando lo vi, ha cambiado bastante, se nota más maduro y más decisivo en su vida desde que me fui a kyoto a estudiar medicina.

Cuando Ichigo se fue, me dirigí al baño y me encerré para que nadie más entrara a molestar. No puedo seguir ocultando que sigo sintiendo algo por Ichigo, pero tampoco le puedo seguir ocultando lo que paso en la ciudad de kyoto y que solo las chicas y nadie más sabe, debo decírselo, pero me preocupa como reaccionara ante eso.

Pero no pude evitar sonrojarme por el sueño de esta mañana y lo que paso hace unos pocos minutos, pues la había salvado de ese muchacho pero su mirada era muy intensa que al verlo directo a los ojos pude ver el esfuerzo que hacía para no hacerme nada delante de todos, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el toque de la puerta.

.-Kuchiki, alguien quiere hablar contigo y disculpa si te interrumpo, pero quiere verte.-Me dijo una de mis amigas, Riruka.

.-Matte Riruka, donde se encuentra esa persona.-Le dije, pues era extraño que alguien me llamara para hablar conmigo.-Digo pues es extraño que quieran hablar a estas horas de trabajo.-Dije de nuevo a lo que me contesta.

.-Kuchiki, es hora de almorzar, por eso te digo, A casi se me olvida son dos los que quieren hablar contigo, bueno era eso, les voy a avisar que ya vienes.-Y con eso, Riruka se retiro, y yo Salí del baño y me fije en la hora, Tenía razón, Era la hora de almorzar, fue a los casilleros para buscar mi almuerzo y me dirigí a las mesas y me pareció ver alguien conocido y que me hacía señas para que fuera allí y vi que era mi amigo de la Universidad junto con mi otra amiga de salón, Hitsugaya Tōshirō y Hinamori Momo.

.-Kuchiki, como has estado en estos cinco años y ni si quiera nos has llamado desde que salimos de la universidad.-Me dijo con reproche Hitsugaya al lo que me reí y le dije mientras me sentaba a ingerir mi almuerzo.

.-No he tenido tiempo para llamar, pero eso no importa ya, como han estado desde que me fui, supongo que bien ya que por sus caras felices creo que son algo mes que amigos y no me vengan con "No, nos estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos, no novios" porque no les creeré esa frase típica de ustedes.-Les dije burlonamente al ver que los descubrí.

.-Bueno si, Hinamori y yo estamos saliendo, bien lo dije y tú como has estado.-Me dijo.

.-Bien he estado un poco ocupada esta mañana, ya que es el cumpleaños de las hijas de Urahara y estamos preparando todo para esta tarde porque no vienen a saludar y disfrutar un poco para no sentirme sola.-Les dije, pues no me quería aburrir ya que estar con Matsumoto es como estar sola y Inue es como estar con una niña de cinco años, sin ofenderlas.

.-Esta bien vendremos para que no estés sola, y creo que tu descanso termino, Bueno nosotros vendremos más tarde, Yana Kuchiki-san.- Me dijeron mientras salían del local y yo me dirigía hacia la cocina para ayudar hasta que Urahara me llama para que hablara en su oficina a lo que me dirigí hacia el segundo piso y entre para hablar con mi jefe. Me llevo hacia el hotel arriba del local y entro a una de las habitaciones para sentarme en la cama que había y me dijo que esperara un poco.

.-Bien que obediente eres Kuchiki-san, bueno te presento a mi amiga Shihouin Yoruichi, ella te ayudara para esta noche, Yoruichi-san ella es Kuchiki-san, ella es la de la canción.-Me dijo a lo que me quede sorprendida de que le digiera sobre la canción pero me agrado.

**_Alrededor de unas 6 horas, Rukia se terminaba de vestir, su ropa consistía en un vestido negro y zapatos sin tacón y estaba finamente maquillada, estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien abrió antes que ella encontrándose... con Ichigo._**

**_Continuara…_**

**_Les pido un favor, Dejen reviews porfa…_**

**_Ruki and Ichi. _**


	3. Chapter 3: Fiesta de Cumpleaños (Part 1)

**_Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de "Paso del Tiempo"._**

**_NO PERMITIRE QUE PUBLIQUEN MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO._**

**_Gracias a: Anime Love y a Misel-Kuchiki por sus Reviews que hacen que continúe con la historia._**

**_Las canciones que canta Rukia es sorpresa al igual que la canción que cantan Ishida, Renji, Hisagi e Ichigo._**

**_Bueno no los atraso más, A LEER._**

Capitulo 3: Fiesta de Cumpleaños (Part 1).

**_Alrededor de unas 6 horas, Rukia se terminaba de vestir, su ropa consistía en un vestido negro y zapatos sin tacón y estaba finamente maquillada, estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien abrió antes que ella encontrándose... con Ichigo._**

**Pov's Ichigo**

.-Ichigo, ¿Qué haces Aquí?-Me dijo un poco nerviosa, y por cómo estaba vestida me Sonroje ya que llevaba un vestido negro hasta el muslo y estaba finamente maquillada, lo que hacía resaltar su belleza.

.-Yo…yo…yo…yo solo venia para alistarme, solo eso.-Le dije un poco nervioso pues se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido negro que llamaba la atención pero una pregunta surgió en mi ¿Sera ella la chica que cantara antes que nosotros?

.-Bueno, te dejo para que te puedas alistar.-Me dijo un poco distraída mientras recogía su ropa y la guardaba en su bolso y lo que dijo me dejo sorprendido.-No quiero ver algo que me tentara a tocar y me desconcentrara en el Cumpleaños.-Me dijo mientras se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa, se iba ir pero la detuve cerrando la puerta con pestillo para que nadie entrara a solas con Rukia.

.-Pero que…-No termino de decir lo que quería decir porque la estaba besando, No podía seguir ocultándolo más deseaba besarla desde esta mañana y ahora lo estaba haciendo, ¡Estaba besando a Rukia, por dios!

El beso estaba subiendo de tono, de uno lento a otro más deseado y apasionado que no se dieron cuenta que cayeron en la cama que estaba ahí mientras se besaban, Ichigo le empezó a subir lentamente el vestido que traía Rukia mientras empezaba a besar su cuello y volvía a sus labios, no podía aguantar más el deseo de hacerla suya en ese momento, pero no podía hacerlo porque tenía que estar listo en veinte minutos para la presentación del cumpleaños.

Me separe de ella para verla a los ojos, y me sonroje por lo que había hecho y por la posición en la que estábamos, si no hubiera cerrado la puerta cualquiera de mis amigos lo hubiera malinterpretado.

.-Creo que debería bajar ha bajo o si no me retaran.-Me dijo muy sonrojada y nerviosa, pero me sorprendí cambiáramos de posición y me besara para después salir de la habitación.

.-Creo que será mejor que deje de pensar en ese beso y me empiece a alistar para la presentación.

**_Luego de 20 minutos, Ichigo estaba bajando mientras sus amigos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Rukia caminar con Urahara hacia ellos._**

.-Bueno chicos, ella será la que cantara antes que ustedes, Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki-san ellos son los jóvenes que cantaran después de ti.-Nos dijo y no teníamos que presentarnos porque ya nos conoce.

.-Bueno ya es hora de dar inicio al cumpleaños.-Dijo y se retiro junto con Rukia quien al verme se sonrojo un poco, supongo que fue por lo que paso en la habitación.

.-Bueno, damos Inicio al cumpleaños Nº15 de Yuki y Miyuki Urahara, esta canción es compuesta por la cantante, con Ustedes Kuchiki Rukia.-Dijo a lo que vi a Rukia caminar con una guitarra pasar a el escenario.

Wish You Were Here

(Avril Lavigne)

_El sonido de la guitarra se empezaba a escuchar junto con una voz…_

_I can be tough __  
>I can be strong<br>But with you  
>It's not like that at all<br>There's a girl  
>That gives a shit<br>Behind this wall  
>You just walk through it<br>And I remember  
>All those <em>_crazy things__you said __  
>You let them running through my head<br>You're always there  
>You're everywhere<br>But right I wish you were here  
>All those crazy things we did<br>Didn't think about  
>Just went with it<br>You're always there  
>You're everywhere<br>But right now I wish you were here_

_(CORO)  
>Damn, damn, damn<br>What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
>I wish you were here<br>Damn, damn, damn  
>What I'd do to have you near, near, near<br>I wish you were here_

_I love the way you are  
>It's who I am<br>__Don__'t have to try hard __  
>We always say, say like it is<br>And the truth is that I really miss  
>All those crazy things you said<br>You let them running through my head  
>You're always there<br>You're everywhere  
>But right I wish you were here<br>All those crazy things we did  
>Didn't think about<br>Just went with it  
>You're always there<br>You're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<em>

_(CORO)  
>Damn, damn, damn<br>What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
>I wish you were here<br>Damn, damn, damn  
>What I'd do to have you near, near, near<br>I wish you were here_

_No, I don't wanna let go  
>I just wanna to let you to know<br>That I never wanna let go (x2)_

_(CORO)(x2)  
>Damn, damn, damn<br>What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
>I wish you were here<br>Damn, damn, damn  
>What I'd do to have you near, near, near<br>I wish you were here._

Todos le aplaudieron y que querían otra y empezó a cantar…Pero Urahara entro y dio una vez más la presentación de Rukia pero que esperan un poco y nosotros nos sorprendimos de que Rukia se llevara a Renji para el hotel de arriba, eso me hizo hervir la sangre los celos, ¿por que se llevaba a Renji y para que?

**Pov's Rukia.**

.-Que te parece Renji, el vestuario.-Le dije pues quería saber la opinión de mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

.-Pues te queda bien, mas a matar a todos con esa vestimenta.-Me dijo y empezamos a dirigirnos a la salida para bajar.

Ya estando a bajo Urahara me presento de nuevo, pero antes de salir para el escenario sentí que alguien me miraba y voltee a ver quién era, era Ichigo quien me miraba sonrojado por mi vestimenta y me asegure de ver en su mirada algo de deseo y fuego al verme, me puse roja por la mirada intensa que me daba y me di vuelta para la otra canción que iba a cantar.

.-Bueno, aquí recibimos una vez más a Kuchiki Rukia.-Dijo y salió para comenzar a cantar la canción que compuso ella misma.

_Empezó a sonar un piano de fondo…_

_Genio Atrapado._

_(Christina Aguilera)._

_Vamos, vamos... __  
>uh, oh, uh, oh, uh, oh<br>Vamos, vamos  
>Un siglo llevo en soledad<br>Atrapada queriendo escapar  
>Soñando que alguien... me libere<br>Me lanzas un beso  
>Y yo te quiero amar<br>Pero hay un precio  
>Que tendrás que pagar<br>Para que me entregue_

_Oh  
>Mi cuerpo dice quiero<br>Oh  
>Pero mi alma tiene miedo<br>Si me quieres junto a ti  
>Frota bien y ya verás<br>Como un __genio__liberado __  
>Haré tus <em>_sueños realidad__  
>Si me quieres junto a ti<br>Gánate mi corazón  
>Tres deseos te concedo<br>Si me juras tu amor  
>Como un genio <em>_atrapado__espero __  
>Liberarme con tu amor sincero<br>Como un genio atrapado espero  
>Ven, ven, a sacarme de aquí<br>Bailando nos domina la pasión  
>Nuestros impulsos fuera de control<br>Es tan difícil...contenerse  
>Piensas que hoy <em>_tal vez__sucederá __  
>Pero yo sé que nada pasará<br>Tienes que quererme (tienes que quererme)_

_Oh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
>Oh<br>Mi cuerpo dice quiero  
>Oh<br>Pero mi alma tiene miedo  
>Si me quieres junto a ti<br>Frota bien y ya verás  
>Como un genio liberado<br>Haré tus sueños realidad  
>Si me quieres junto a ti<br>Gánate mi corazón  
>Tres deseos te concedo<br>Si me juras tu amor  
>Como un genio atrapado espero<br>Liberarme con tu amor sincero  
>Como un genio atrapado espero<br>Ven, ven, a sacarme de aquí  
>Como un genio atrapado espero<br>Liberarme con tu amor sincero  
>(Si me quieres junto a tí)<br>Como un genio atrapado espero  
>Ven, ven, a sacarme de aquí<em>

_Oh  
>Mi cuerpo dice quiero<br>Oh  
>Pero mi alma tiene miedo<br>Si me quieres junto a ti  
>Frota bien mi lámpara<br>Como un genio liberado  
>(Soy el genio atrapado)<br>Haré tus sueños realidad  
>Si me quieres junto a tí<br>Gánate mi corazón  
>Tres deseos te concedo<br>Si me juras tu amor  
>(Si me juras tu amor)<br>Si me quieres junto a tí  
>(Si me quieres junto a tí)<br>Frota bien y ya verás  
>Como un genio liberado<em>

_(oh Yeah oh, amor)  
>Haré tus sueños realidad<br>Si me quieres junto a ti  
>(atrapado baby)<br>Gánate mi corazón  
>(oh, Yeah)<br>Tres deseos te concedo  
>(oh, sí, vamos, vamos)<br>Si me juras tu amor  
>Como un genio atrapado espero<br>Ven, ven a sacarme de aquí._

_Cuando termino todos aplaudieron como locos…_

Rukia se empezó a dirigir para la habitación del hotel que había arriba y cuando entro vio que estaba yo sin polera pues me había dado cuenta que me puse otro traje que no era de la canción que cantaríamos y sentí abrir la puerta y gire para ver quién era y era Rukia quien estaba parada en la puerta muy sonrojada por la situación.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Un poco largo pero bueno._**

**_Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de "Paso Del Tiempo"_**

**_Próximo capítulo: Fiesta de Cumpleaños Part 2._**

**_Bueno eso es todo Dejen Reviews porfa…_**

**_Ruki and Ichi._**


End file.
